kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Get You Out of My Head (song)
|released = 8 September 2001 |recorded = 2001; London, England |format = |genre = Dance-pop |length = 3:50 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Love at First Sight" (2) |this_song = "Can't Get You Out of My Head" (3) |next_song = "Fever" (4) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head }} "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is a song by Kylie Minogue. It was released on the 8th of September as the lead single from her eighth studio album Fever (2001). In the United States, the single was released on 18 February 2002. Written and produced by Cathy Dennis and Rob Davis, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" is a midtempo dance-pop song which lyrically details Kylie's obsession towards her lover. The song is famous for its "la la la" hook. In addition to positive reviews from music critics, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was a commercial success on a large scale. It peaked at number one on the charts of Austria, Belgium, France, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, and every other European country excluding Finland. It also topped the charts of Australia, and New Zealand, the first and only of Kylie's single to top the chart in that country so far. In the United States, the song peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, becoming Kylie's biggest hit in the region since "The Loco-Motion". As of 2013, the song is Kylie's highest selling single and one of the best-selling singles of all time, with worldwide sales exceeding five million. The accompanying music video for the song features Kylie performing various dance routines in different futuristic backdrops. It became notable for the hooded white jumpsuit that Kylie wore during one of the scenes. The song has been performed on all of Kylie's concert tours with the exception of the Anti Tour. Following its release, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" ranked on a number of decade-end lists compiled by magazines such as the Rolling Stone, The Guardian, and NME. It is considered to be Kylie's strongest commercial breakthrough in the United States and is said to have been the reason behind the success of its parent album Fever in the region. The song is also recognised to be Kylie's signature song, and was re-worked for inclusion on Kylie's 2012 orchestral album, for which it was released as a promotional single. Background Kylie singed to Parlophone in 2000 and released the album Light Years. To promote this album, she went on tour in 2001, and premiered "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by performing for the duration of the tour. It was then widely discussed about the song for a while after. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was then released as the lead single from Fever on the 8th of September in Australia, and the 17th of September in Europe. The song was written and produced by "Cathy Dennis" and "Rob Davis", who were paired to write a song for S Club 7. The song was recorded on "Cubase", where a 125 bpm drum loop was played and Dennis sang "I just can't get you out of my head" in D-minor. The demo was done in three and a half hours and the vocals were laid afterwards. Fuller heard the song and didn't think it was right for S Club 7 so rejected it. The song was then offered to Sophie Ellis-Bextor, who also declined the offer to record it. Davis then met with a representative of Kylie, and a recording session was booked later that year. Although Dennis was skeptical that the session would later be called off, Kylie became excited about the song and to record it after only 20 seconds of hearing the demo. Dennis then later stated that she felt the song was meant for Kylie, even though she wasn't the original recipient of the song. Commercial performance In Australia, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" entered at number one on the Australian Singles Chart of 23 September 2001, and remained at that position for four weeks. It spent a total of 12 weeks on the chart. In this region, it was certified triple-platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association for shipments of 210,000 units. In both the Dutch-speaking Flanders and French-speaking Wallonia regions of Belgium, the song peaked at number one on the Ultratop chart, spending a total of 22 and 24 weeks on the charts, respectively. In Belgium, the song was certified double-platinum for sales of 100,000 units. In France, the song entered the French Singles Chart at number 14 and peaked at number one, spending a total of 41 weeks on the chart. In this region, it was certified platinum by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique for sales of 500,000 units. As of August 2014, the song was the 22nd best-selling single of the 21st century in France, with 542,000 units sold. In Germany, the song was number one for one week on the German Singles Chart. In this region, it was certified platinum by the Federal Association of Music Industry for shipments of 500,000 units. In Ireland, the song entered at number one on the Ireland Singles Chart, spending a total of consecutive 19 weeks on the chart. In the United Kingdom, the single faced competition in a hugely-hyped chart battle with Victoria Beckham's single "Not Such an Innocent Girl." On the chart date of 29 September 2001, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart with first week sales of 306,000 units, while "Not Such an Innocent Girl" debuted at number six with first week sales of 35,000 units. It spent four weeks at number one, and a total of 25 weeks inside the top 40 on the chart. The song spent a record-breaking eight weeks at number one on the airplay chart of the country and became the first to garner 3000 radio plays in a single week. Subsequently, it became the most-played song of 2001 in the region. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry for shipments of 600,000 units in 2001. The certification was upgraded to double-platinum in 2015, denoting shipments of 1,200,000 units. In the United States, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, becoming Kylie's best selling single in the region since her interpretation of "The Loco-Motion." Additionally, the song peaked at number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart, at number 23 on the Adult Top 40 chart,52 at number three on the Mainstream Top 40 chart, and number eight on the Hot 100 Airply chart. In this region, the song was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America for shipments of 500,000 units. The single would be her first of eight songs to chart Billboard's Hot Dance Airplay, peaking at number 32 in September 2003. Live Performances Since its released, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" has been performed on all of Kyliee's tours, with the exception of the Anti Tour. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" made its tour debut in 2001, when it was featured in the set list of the On a Night Like This Tour which was launched to promote Light Years. It was featured in the second section after an eighties medley. It then served as the final song of the set in Kylie's KylieFever2002, launched to promote Fever . The following year, it opened the third act Electro in Kylie's one-off concert show Money Can't Buy. In 2005, Kylie performed the song on her greatest hits tour, in the seventh section "Minx in Space". However she was forced to cancel the tour after she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She resumed the tour after a year and a half renamed Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was featured, again in the seventh act named "Dance of the Cybermen", preceding a performance of "Light Years". The song then appeared in the set list for her KylieX2008 world tour, launched to promote X. It served as the second song in all sets following a performance of "Speakerphone", and took elements from the Greg Kurstin remix of the song along with elements of the "Blue Monday" remix of the song. It also featured an intro of X track "Boombox". The same version was then featured in the For You, For Me Tour in 2009, where it appeared in the third section after a performance of "Like a Drug". In 2011, the song was remixed into a rock version for Kylie's Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, where it was performed after "Confide in Me". More recently, it was part of the Kiss Me Once Tour, where it was performed in the fourth section Lick Kiss after a performance of "Sexercize". It was also performed on the Kylie Summer 2015 tour in 2015 in the second section, following a performance of "Bette Davis Eyes"; in December 2015 it was included in the setlist for the Kylie Christmas concert, preceding a performance of "2000 Miles", and also appeared in the 2016 shows as the Abbey Road version. The song appeared in various performances throughout 2018, including Kylie's performance at White Party Palm Springs; the song was also mixed with "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac and performed at Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park, which Kylie was headlining. This version of the song was also the last song of the first half of the Golden Tour, where Kylie donned a denim jacket with the name of the city she was in emblazoned on the back; Kylie also included this song in her Summer 2019 shows. Later in 2019, a new disco-oriented version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was performed during her set at the 2019 Emirates Airline Dubai Rugby Sevens; this version was also used during Kylie's Secret Night. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Can't Get You Out of My Head:" CD single #1 *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" – 3:50 *"Boy" – 3:47 *"Rendezvous at Sunset" – 3:23 CD single #2 *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" – 3:50 *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" (K & M Mindprint Mix) – 6:34 *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" (Plastika Mix) – 9:26 Digital download *"Can't Get You Out of My Head" – 3:52 *"Boy" – 3:48 Charts 'Weekly charts' 'Year-end charts' 'Decade-end charts' 'All Time Charts' Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Fever Category:Fever singles Category:Parlophone Category:UK Number one singles Category:2001 Category:Australian Number one singles Category:U.S. Dance Club Number one singles Category:Songs